SH Shinsengumi Heart
by Nyaar
Summary: Por qué Saito es un sádico, psicopata, desalmado y sanguinario Inspector de policía si... antes no era así...


S.H. Shinsengumi Heart.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
Esta vez no pienso basarme en hechos reales. Inventaré a mi gusto jejejejeje ^^ S&T 4ever!   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Tú eres mis recuerdos y eres mi olvido.   
Eres todo lo que he tenido sin llegar a poseerte.   
Tú eres mi llanto y eres mi sonrisa.   
Tú eres todo mi sentimiento mas nunca fuiste mía.   
Tú eres mi opresión y eres mi libertad.   
Eres esa lágrima que derrama mi alma.   
al saber que no te tengo.   
Tú lo eres todo para mí. 

Eiji estaba asustado. Había visto la muerte demasiadas veces ya en su corta vida como para saber que no quería perder a otro ser querido nunca más, y en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que Tokio iba a dejarle igual que le dejaron sus padres y su querido hermano. 

Llevaba en la enfermería junto a ella cinco días, alternándose las noches con la hermana pequeña de la mujer, Moe. Incluso el marido de ésta venía todas las veces que podía. No querían que estuviera sola... ya que su marido no estaba donde le correspondía en su momento. Como siempre. En el tiempo que Eiji llevaba viviendo con ellos, Saito apenas había pasado tiempo en casa, demasiado ocupado siempre con su trabajo como para dedicarles algo de su tiempo. A él no le importaba, no le agradaban los modos de su padrastro, sus sarcasmos, su forma de ver la vida en general, pero sabía que Tokio sufría por él cuando se ausentaba demasiado tiempo. Le fastidiaba enormemente que, a pesar de saberlo, le diera igual. 

Incluso a veces había deseado verle muerto. Tokio era una mujer maravillosa a pesar de su ceguera y de la fragilidad de su salud. Estaba seguro de que podría casarse de nuevo, puesto que era bastante joven aún... 

Dió un respingo al ver que la mujer se movía y rápidamente le tomó una de sus finas manos, apretándosela suavemente, con cariño "Tranquila, no estás sola..." 

Tokio sonrió reconociendo al muchacho y levantó la otra mano débilmente para tocar su rostro. Él la tomó y la puso en su mejilla, que ella frotó "Eiji..." 

"Shhh no hables... has estado inconsciente cinco días..." Susurró el muchacho, temiendo que el esfuerzo pudiera devolverla a las tinieblas 

"Ha...Ha..." Comenzó a decir, y él volvió a chistar como regañina 

"No... no ha vuelto aún, Tokio" Fue decir estas palabras y caer sobre su rostro una sombra de pesar, de angustia. Eiji sintió que le ardía la sangre en las venas. Palmeó repetidamente su mano para darla ánimos, aunque en su mente estaba pensando en qué iba a decirle cuando lo viera de nuevo cara a cara. Porque esta vez ya no iba a callar. Ni siquiera por no disgustar a Tokio 

"No se..as tan...duro...con él..." Susurró la mujer girando la cabeza a un lado. No le resultaba nada difícil saber lo que pensaba de Hajime, notaba con mucha facilidad la ira y la agresividad de las personas.... 

"Más debería serlo. No sé por qué siempre le defiendes... Ese hombre es un egoísta, sólo hace las cosas según beneficien a sus intereses..." Murmuró enfurruñado 

"No..." Contestó ella con una sonrisa dulce. Abrió los ojos como si quisiera mirar algo y Eiji la encontró muy hermosa, como siempre. Antes de perder la visión debió tener unos ojos preciosos, pensaba 

"Nunca te entenderé, Tokio..." Suspiró el chico. De pronto la corredera comenzó a abrirse despacio. Era uno de los doctores, que al oírlos hablar venía a hacerla un reconocimiento 

"Tiene una visita esperando fuera, Fujita-san. Es un policía, y por su aspecto parece como si acabara de venir de una guerra..." Comentó el doctor tomándola el pulso, que latía débil e inconsistente bajo sus dedos.Ella tragó aire y respiró profundamente para sonreír con toda la amplitud que su debilidad le permitió 

Eiji se removió inquieto y fastidiado a partes iguales y se levantó "Voy a buscarle, enseguida estaremos aquí..." 

Sólo le hizo falta caminar un pasillo para encontrarse de frente al Miburo. Al verle entendió las palabras del doctor. El policía, que avanzaba hacia él, llevaba el traje sucio, rozado y en algunos lugares roto y manchado de sangre. Sus facciones parecían estar más marcadas de lo habitual, ostentaba algunos toscos vendajes, pero sus ojos dorados brillanban en la penumbra del pasillo con aquél fuego que recordaba. Al parecer fuera no debía hacer buen tiempo, puesto que su pelo estaba bastante mojado y aún tenía cristales de nieve 

"Saito..." Empezó a decir cuando el hombre llegó a su lado, pero con un sólo gesto cortó sus palabras; desabrochó la katana de su cinturón y se la entregó, todo ello sin decir nada; a Tokio no le gustaban las espadas. Eiji parpadeó varias veces y miró el arma en sus manos. Aún la contemplaba cuando escuchó la corredera de la habitación cerrarse a su espalda.... 

El Inspector de policía, otroora reconocido Shinsengumi y defensor del Shogun Tokugawa tomó asiento junto al lecho de su mujer y la escrutinó largamente. Por el pasillo se había encontrado con el doctor, cuyo rostro sólo le había confirmado lo que ya sabía por sí mismo y que otro doctor se había encargado de recordarle nada más entrar 

"Ha...jime..." Le llamó en un susurro al sentirle cerca y estiró una mano temblorosa hacia donde le suponía. El hombre se quitó los guantes que en su momento fueron blancos y la tomó entre las suyas. A pesar de que el Inspector traía las manos frías de la calle, estaban más templadas que las de ella 

"Es mejor que no hables, Tokio" Le dijo, intentado suavizar su voz. Su piel pálida en contraste con su larga cabellera negra, lisa y suave llamó su atención. Sus ojos verdes le miraban directamente aún a pesar de no poder verle. Se permitió una ligera, muy ligera sonrisa. Si por alguna razón se llegara a enterar de cómo había ido a verla, de su estado físico o del de su ropa se pondría hecha una fiera.... 

"Es...es el...final... ver...dad?" 

La pregunta de la mujer le hizo volver a su seriedad habitual. Suspiró levemente y miró hacia otro lado, hacia la ventana. Fuera, el día estaba empezando a terminar. El cielo estaba cubierto de oscuras nubes, y la poca luz se reflejaba en las capas de nieve de la ciudad. Aún así, era uno de esos días de invierno en los que le gustaba pasear. La ciudad le parecía bella hasta con augurios de tormenta, tan diferente a hacía diez años, a la que había conocido la mayor parte de su vida....   


"Tokio... te has despertado para despedirte de mí, verdad...? Sabías que venía..." Le preguntó de repente, sin poder contener las palabras en su boca antes de que salieran. Al momento de decirlas se arrepintió. Mucho. 

Ella apretó un poco su mano en las de él y exigió con un gesto tocar su rostro. Era una práctica que hacía a menudo con la gente que le importaba. Así se sentía más cerca de ellos, los podía "ver" con sus dedos. El policía sintió fría la mano sobre su mejilla, finos sus dedos. Juguetona como siempre, Tokio revolvió su flequillo un poco antes de hacer un repaso de las facciones de su marido. Habría dado lo que fuera por poder verle aunque fuera una sola vez... 

"Llegas...te... a...que..rerme... algu...na vez...?" Preguntó ella débilmente, sin importarle en su situación las maneras y las tradiciones. Quería que le dijera que no había cuidado de ella todo este tiempo por hacer honor a su promesa. Quería que, por una vez, le abriera su mente... y su corazón. 

El policía cerró los ojos y el ceño se dibujó hondo en su frente. Casi sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio y deliberadamente puso la mente en blanco. 

No quería tener que pensarlo. 

No quería recordar su juventud, donde lo único bueno que le había sucedido era formarse como kendoka... Pero el recuerdo de sus padres echándole de casa, el entierro de su hermana, la única persona que le apreció y Okita, sonriente como siempre y vestido en su abrigo del Shinsengumi con Tokio a su lado cogida de su brazo, acudieron a su mente. La boda de ambos, sólo teñida de un lejano pesar por la enfermedad del novio y él, que tuvo que asistir al casamiento... Abrió los ojos bruscamente y el verla tendida a su lado le devolvió al presente. La mujer suspiró al ver que no la contestaba y siguió hablando 

"Has...sido...muy bue..no con...migo...y yo...en cam..bio..." Le dijo en un suspiro, de forma deliberadamente más lenta de lo que podía. Tokio sabía que él siempre la había querido a pesar de que se lo había escondido, incluso ahora. Le conocía demasiado bien... Ella había intentado ser para él la mejor esposa que había podido dentro de sus limitaciones. Era un pobre intento de pagar lo que había hecho por ella.... 

Hajime vio la expresión triste en su rostro y por una vez en su vida el elocuente Miburo no supo qué decir. 

Tokio sintió su turbación y revolvió su pelo mojado levemente, como si de Eiji se tratase mientras sonreía suavemente "Con el ...tiempo... aprendi... a ... amar...te... --sonrió, y hubiera pagado miles de kokus por ver su expresión-- Gra..cias... por... todo...a...na...ta..." Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro. Ya había hecho lo que no la dejaba abandonar el mundo en paz, se había despedido del segundo hombre que más la había importado en su vida. 

"To..kio..." Consiguió murmurar, sujetando la mano que iba resbalando cada vez más de su mejilla. Había luchado tanto que le parecía imposible estar viviendo aquél día que sabía que podría llegar en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera cuando llegó a su casa y encontró la nota de su cuñada perdió la esperanza de poder encontrar un doctor que pudiera curarla antes que.... 

La corredera se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a una Moe jadeante, al borde de las lágrimas. Eiji había ido a buscarla. 

Se arrodilló rápidamente junto a su hermana y acarició su frente con ternura, tal y como Tokio había hecho cuando ella era pequeña "Neechan.... neechan tienes que ponerte buena... no puedes dejarnos..." Gimió la jovencita con el alma encogida. En la puerta, Eiji no podía mirar. Era demasiado para él... 

Los doctores entraron rápidamente al escuchar sus lamentos y al tomarle el pulso a la paciente los echaron a todos de la habitación. Moe, escoltada por el alto policía, abrazó al chico, que sollozaba apoyado en una de las paredes 

"Tengo que... irme" Dijo el policía con voz neutra mientras empezaba a sobrepasar la posición de su cuñada . Ella se volvió a verle, susurrando su nombre. Su expresión era serena, estaba mirando al frente, pero Moe podría decir que vio sus ojos marrones, los ojos del hombre que había tras el asesino que era continuamente de unos años a esta parte 

Eiji se agitó momentáneamente en los brazos de la joven, pero luego se volvió hacia su padrastro con ojos brillantes. De golpe se liberó de su abrazo y se plantó en mitad del pasillo, la katana fuertemente sujeta en sus manos 

"Tú....!!! Maldito bastardo, ni siquiera te importa...!!!!!" Le gritó furioso, su cuerpo temblando de rabia. Saito se le quedó mirando y Moe intentó sujetar al muchacho, retenerle antes de que siguiera hablando, pero Eiji era más fuerte que ella y se zafaba de sus manos sin problema 

"No tienes perdón!! Tokio era una mujer maravillosa y tú la despreciabas!! TE ODIO!!!" 

_Con el tiempo aprendí a amarte..._

_Llegaste a quererme algúna vez....?_

De un empujón Hajime sacó al chico de su trayectoria y echó a andar por el pasillo con pasos largos y rápidos. El niño quiso seguirle, pero Moe le agarró por los hombros, clavándole las uñas fuertemente para retenerle 

"Eiji, Eiji, no sabes lo que dices! Cálmate!" Le agitó ella. A lo lejos escucharon a los doctores decirle algo al policía, algo que al parecer a él no le importó 

"Suéltame, aún no he terminado con él!" De un brusco tirón, y arañándose en los hombros se zafó de ella y salió corriendo para no perderle 

"Eiji! Tú no le...--comenzó a gritarle, pero al ver que ya no podía escucharle terminó la frase casi en un susurro-- conoces..." La muchacha se apoyó en una de las paredes a la vez que sentía los ojos llenársele de lágrimas.....   


Corría el año 1869, una fría noche de diciembre en Kyoto. Las calles de la ciudad estaban muy oscuras, las casas cerradas a cal y canto. El blanco de la nieve estaba manchado en muchos lugares de rojo, el preludio de una feroz batalla que se consumaría unos días después. 

Un grupo de samurais bien armados y helados de frío andaban a paso ligero por las calles, hundiendo sus sandalias en la nieve que cubría el suelo y amortiguaba sus pisadas. No debían de estar allí, y de hecho no estarían de no ser por tener que cumplir un rápido encargo de última hora.... Pero allí estaban. Apenas eran doce. Doce samurais actuando como vulgares asesinos. La necesidad a veces obligaba a hacer cosas que iban en contra del honor... Uno de los capitanes de la operación sopló disgustado por el trabajo y cerró mejor su largo abrigo aguamarina, aprovechando de paso para sacudir un puñado de nieve de sus hombros. De pronto comenzó a toser fuertemente y se tapó la boca, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras la sangre caliente se escurría por entre sus dedos helados. El otro capitán le tomó por los hombros para sujetarle, ya que veía que le flaqueaban las rodillas. El muchacho, que tendría unos veintipico años, unos cuantos más que al que sujetaba, miraba a su alrededor inquieto con sus peculiares ojos rasgados marrón anaranjado. Estaban en territorio del Ishin Shinshi... 

"Ya estoy mejor... Saito-san..." Jadeó el muchacho limpiándose las manos en su abrigo, previamente manchado con la sangre de aquellos a quienes habían ido a asesinar 

"No deberías haber venido, Okita" Le reprendió el otro soltándole y haciéndole señas a los otros soldados, también alerta para que prosiguieran la marcha 

"Capitán Saito... Me parece que allí hay alguien..." Le dijo uno de los suyos con voz temblorosa señalándole la distancia. Ambos capitanes se miraron unos momentos y el mayor de ellos salió corriendo hacia la dirección indicada mientras desenvainaba su katana. Se apretó contra una pared esquinada unos segundos y contó tres antes de salir a mitad de la calle. Una mujer dio un respingo tal que cayó al suelo. 

Saito sopló y envainó su espada "Qué demonios hace una mujer sola en la calle a estas horas de la noche??" Ella parpadeó varias veces y giró la cabeza hacia donde escuchaba la voz antes de levantarse. De pronto aparecieron el resto de los Shinsen por el final de la calle y la chica dio varios pasos hacia atrás, asustada, hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra la pared de un edificio 

"Quién es usted, señorita? --le preguntó Okita acercándose a su compañero desde otro lado-- Señorita?" Preguntó de nuevo al ver que no le miraba 

"Capitán, creo que es ciega..." Le comentó al oído uno de los soldados que había reparado en la expresión vacía de sus ojos. El joven capitán parpadeó sorprendido por su observación pero la encontró aceptable 

"Somos el Shinsengumi" Dijo casi con jovialidad, siempre orgulloso de ser quien era 

"No he hecho nada malo... --al principio comenzó vacilando, pero su voz tomó seguridad, una seguridad que no sentía-- Volvía a mi casa de té y me he perdido, eso es todo" Se sacudió levemente el kimono, intentando despegar la nieve que se le había prendido 

Ambos capitanes se miraron fugazmente "Qué opina, Saito-san?" 

El Miburo se la quedó mirando unos momentos y se tocó el mentón pensativo. Luego agitó la cabeza y sonrió ladino "No eres una geisa. Y es más, estoy seguro de que eres un correo del Ishinshinshi. Por qué si no ibas a estar a estas horas en la calle, sola y siendo ciega?" 

La chica tragó aire pero intentó parecer calmada. No sabía cuantos eran, ni por dónde estaban. No podía escapar, pero tampoco podía dejar que la cogieran. No podía implicar a su padre, él era un político importante... "Sí soy geisa, de la casa de te de Pontochou. Allí le podrán confirmar mi identidad. Venía de estar con un cliente y me demoré, por voy tarde..." 

"Seguro... --se rió uno con ironía-- Sabes qué hacemos con los correos del Ishinshinshi?" La mujer no le vio acercarse, pero sí que oyó el silbante sonido de una katana al ser desenfundada. Dio unos pasos a un lado, siempre pegada a la pared. Su vida se acababa, y aún no cumplía la veintena... 

"Kagore, basta" 

El soldado se giró, extrañado "Capitán, es un correo, debemos matarla!" 

"No oiste a Okita? No tenemos pruebas contra ella. El Shinsengumi está para proteger a la gente, no lo olvides" 

Ella se quedó totalmente sorprendida al oír estas palabras. El Shinsen luchando entre sí... por defenderla? 

"Pero Hijikata-san habría..." Comenzó a replicar. Okita sopló enfadado y desenvainó su katana 

"Ahora no sirves en el equipo de Toshizou, y tus capitanes somos nosotros. Si no te gusta ya sabes cuál es el camino --le reprendió duramente aludiendo al código del Shinsen, que estipulaba que estaba prohibido abandonar la tropa bajo pena de muerte-- No toleraré insubordinaciones, entendido?" Saito se giró a mirar a su compañero, hasta sorprendido por su reacción tan poco frecuente. El caracter de Okita Soushi solía ser dulce, tranquilo y risueño, era muy dificil llegar a enfadarle... 

Kagore se retractó y enfundó su arma, volviendo a su posición rezongando ligeramente pero convencido de que su superior no tendría ningún escrúpulo en matarle si no cumplía sus órdenes. Okita podía no ser un desalmado como Hijikata, pero tal y como había advertido, no toleraba que se discutieran sus órdenes. 

"Señorita, la escoltaremos hasta Pontochou" Sonrió el capitán de la 1º tropa de los Miburos a pesar de que sabía que no podía verle. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano sin violencia. Al principio ella se resistió, pero pronto comprendió que lo único que Okita quería era dejar que se asiera a su brazo. La tropa comenzó a murmurar entre sí que la mujer sólo les retrasaría y les pondría en peligro a todos, pero una mirada de ojos dorados les hizo callar a todos de inmediato. 

De este modo volvieron a echar a andar por las calles oscuras y nevadas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Saito, que iba adelantado a su compañero y a la mujer para comprobar que en todo momento tenían el camino libre, se detuvo. El aire olía extraño, como si algo se estuviera quemando. Miró al cielo estrellado sobre ellos y vio que unas calles más alante de donde estaban había una columna de humo que lo oscurecia. Justo en la dirección en que iban. 

"Okita, tenemos problemas" Le dijo señalando al cielo. El joven se rascó suavemente la cabeza y miró a la chica, que tiritaba bajo la gruesa toquilla que llevaba 

"Crees que....?" 

Saito asintió 

"Qué es lo que pasa?" Preguntó ella deseando enterarse 

"Hay un incendio. Hacia el este. Es posible que esté... cerca de Pontochou" La informó el más joven. La mujer tragó aire y se soltó de golpe 

"Lo han hecho! Lo han hecho! Malditos sean todos ustedes!!!!" Le gritó histérica intentando golpearle con sus pequeños puños. Saito la tomó por detrás de los brazos para aquietarla y sopló, disgustado 

"El Shinsengumi no ha hecho nada" 

_Nada que nosotros sepamos..._ Pensó Okita frunciendo el ceño, recordando que no siempre Kondou e Hijikata discutían con todos capitanes los planes 

"Mi padre y mi hermana están allí, son todo lo que tengo!!" 

"Aún necesita más pruebas, capitán?" Le preguntó mórbido el soldado cruzándose de brazos. Saito le lanzó una mirada furibunda como advertencia 

"Iremos a comprobarlo" Dijo el soldado en un tono que no admitía réplica. Soltó a la chica, que parecía haberse tranquilizado algo y encabezó una rápida marcha hacia Pontocho, donde, como había augurado, ardía un fuego muy vivo. 

Pronto los Miburos se desplegaron, tan sólo para encontrarse con más Shinsengumis escondidos. Cuando ambos grupos, encontrados y encontradores, se reunieron frente al edificio en llamas se dieron cuenta de que tan sólo la mujer estaba allí, arrodillada y llorando incontrolablemente 

En el interior de Pontocho, mientras Saito se ocupaba del lateral derecho Okita miraba en el izquierdo. Estaban intentando salvar a la gente de dentro... Siempre que encontraban a una de las muchachas, ésta les preguntaba por otra, y de este modo seguían buscando, con el conocimiento de que esas mujeres estarían a salvo cuando ellos salieran... El más joven de los capitanes acusaba mucho el calor y la humareda, que le hacían casi imposible el respirar debido a la enfermedad de sus pulmones. Tosiendo, jadeando, y yendo agachado para respirar el menor humo posible, Soushi derribó una corredera que aún no era consumida por las llamas. Una chiquita a quien había sacado de debajo de una viga le había dicho que Kouujuro-san estaba muy cerca de allí, que por favor lo salvara puesto que tenía dos hijas. Afortunadamente no tuvo que buscar demasiado, pero lo que encontró le hizo fruncir el ceño. El hombre al que iba a salvar se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte, con un pedazo de tejado sobre su cuerpo. El aire frío que entraba por el agujero del techo no hacía sino reavivar el fuego. No tenía mucho tiempo. 

Se agachó a su lado y tiró de él con la esperanza de sacarle, pero el escombro pesaba demasiado... De pronto escuchó una voz y miró hacia abajo. Kouujuro-san estaba mirándole con ojos febriles, enrojecidos y llorosos. Agitó la mano que tenía libre, intentando agarrarle de la hakama. Okita puso su oído junto a su boca para escuchar sus palabras entre el ensordecedor rugido de las llamaradas 

"Cui...de...de...mis... hijas... Por...favor..." 

El Shinsen parpadeó y empezó a negarse, pero el hombre le agarró de un brazo con una fuerza que no podía ser normal en un moribundo "Prometa...me...que...cui...dará...de...Tokio...y Mo...e..." 

Soushi, viendo que no le soltaba y que cada vez había más llamas y más humo y que no podría salir de allí si se quedaba más tiempo, asintió. Prometió cuidar de las hermanas. Fueran quienes fueran.   


Eiji salió corriendo por el pasillo, tomó su abrigo y salió del edificio, siempre con el arma en sus manos. Miró a ambos lados y a lo lejos, calle abajo, vio una alta mancha azul entre la gente. Sin pensárselo dos veces siguió corriendo hasta haberle alcanzado medianamente. Quería seguirle hasta ver a dónde iba y sorprenderle una vez allí. La verdad, estaba dando una vuelta extraña si lo que quería era ir a la Comisaría... Sabría quizás que le andaba siguiendo y por eso iba por otro camino, pensando en perderle? Una ráfaga de aire frío le hizo encogerse en su abrigo nuevo, estrenado aquél invierno, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su padrastro no había cogido el suyo. Quizás era eso lo que los doctores le habían dicho al salir...   


Acostumbrado a pasar situaciones extremas, Saito no le daba importancia al frío, aunque lo notaba morderle bajo la ropa. Algo de vaho salía de su boca al respirar. Según iba avanzando del centro a la periferia de Kyoto la gente iba desapareciendo de las calles, la nieve se hacía más limpia al estar menos pisoteada. 

_Llegaste a quererme alguna vez....?_

El policía echó mano del bolsillo de su rasgada camisa, buscando indudablemente un cigarro que llevarse a la boca. Los tenía guardados en el abrigo. Varios copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre él de nuevo, mojándole más de lo que ya estaba. Hajime apretó el paso, sin hacer caso de las protestas de sus heridas, que le punzaban por el frío. Ya le quedaba poco camino para llegar a su destino, Mibu... 

Alguien le llamó la atención al ver que la noche empezaba a caer y que la nevada tenía pinta de ir en aumento. Hizo oídos sordos.   


Eiji tuvo que acercarse un poco más, temiendo perderle, pensando que indudablemente su padrastro sabía que le seguían, puesto que sólo ellos andaban por aquellas calles apartadas. A su alrededor se amontonaba la nieve; nadie, ni los monjes, limpiaban lo caído en los jardines del templo de Mibu. 

El chico, cada vez más aterido de frío, se preguntó qué demonios iba a hacer en un templo, más precisamente en aquél. Entonces se hizo la luz en su mente...   


Mibu, templo donde se refugiaron los Shinsengumi en el momento de su formación, emblema de su tropa. De haber estado enterrado en Kyoto, Saito hubiera ido a su tumba, pero Okita murió en Nagareyama cuando, en mitad de un combate, sus pulmones dejaron de trabajar.   


"Saito-san.... --le llamó Okita estando en Nagareyama, unos días antes de que el kangun se les echara encima por sorpresa y aniquilara a buena parte de los Miburos que quedaban-- Tengo que pedirle algo" 

El otro hombre, que estaba limpiando su katana apoyado en un árbol, se volvió a mirarle, algo disgustado por haber sido interrumpido pero dispuesto a escuchar 

"No me queda mucho de vida y por eso--" 

"No cuentes con ello --le cortó Hajime volviéndo a su quehacer con una sonrisa mordaz, maldiciendo interiormente-- No me haré cargo de Tokio. Ni de Moe. Ni hablar" 

"Saito-san...! Qué será de ellas cuando muera, no lo entiende...? No puedo confiarle a nadie más la vida de la persona a quien más quiero en este mundo...!" Exclamó el joven entre tos y tos. Ciertamente la tuberculosis no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra de un tiempo a esta parte, y Soushi estaba muy preocupado por el destino incierto que le aguardaba a su mujer cuando él faltara. Tokio tenía una salud frágil y necesitaría a alguien fuerte a su lado cuando muriera... No podía pedírselo a Kondou o a Hijikata, ellos estaban demasiado comprometidos con la política y con el Shinsen y no tenía amistad con ninguno de los otros capitanes... Excepto con Saito. Con su carácter templado y reservado y sus afirmaciones un tanto irónicas de cuando en cuando había conseguido granjearse su amistad. Y su confianza. 

No, no podía pedirle a otro que las cuidara... 

El otro Miburo se levantó, su mano fuertemente apretada en torno a la empuñadura de su katana, igualmente sus mandíbulas. No podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo aquello, sabiendo que él la... 

"Por favor....! -- Okita se arrodilló frente a él y se inclinó ante sus pies en una profunda reverencia-- No estarán mejor con nadie que con usted... "   


Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del policía cuando al andar se hundió en la nieve hasta sobrepasar sus botas. Miró hacia delante, donde en la semioscuridad se perfilaba el templo que había conocido en su juventud. La nieve blanca se acumulaba en sus hombros y en su pelo. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y aún así estaban heladas... como el resto de sí. 

Con algo de dificultad se abrió paso hasta la entrada del lugar, despejada de nieve todos los días por los maestros zen, seguido en todo momento y a una distancia prudente de Eiji. 

Uno de los monjes le vio llegar por una ventana y apresuradamente llamó al maestro del templo, un hombre anciano que había vivido casi el doble que todos sus discípulos. El maestro se acercó con lentitud, apoyándose en una nudosa cachaba de madera oscura y se asomó a la puerta que acababan de abrir. Sus ojos, pequeños y brillantes bajo las espesas cejas blanquecinas escrutinaron al Miburo que se hallaba frente a sí. En la nieve, tras él aunque escondido en unos arbustos, vio a Eiji y la katana que portaba. El anciano frunció el ceño 

"No eres bienvenido aquí. Márchate por donde has venido, Shinsengumi--le dijo con voz cascada dándole la espalda-- Y llévate al chico contigo. Hace demasiado frío para que esté paseando" 

"He venido a... presentar mis respetos a alguien. En cuanto termine me marcharé --le contestó el Miburo sin moverse. Después volvió la cabeza y vio a Eiji-- Él... No sabía que me seguía --suspiró levemente-- Si no me deja entrar me quedaré aquí fuera" 

"De acuerdo entonces. Quédese fuera" Con estas últimas palabras el maestro se adentró en su templo. El aprendiz que les había visto llegar se quedó perplejo por la reacción de su mayor, y suspiró cuando Saito se arrodilló frente a la pared del templo. No quería dejarles fuera, pero no podía desobedecer a su maestro.... Cerró la puerta. 

Eiji, que no había escuchado nada pero sí había visto todo y se sabía descubierto, anduvo lentamente hasta colocarse tras él, en las escaleras de piedra. Apenas veía su rostro, pero adivinaba perfectamente por el contorno su rictus serio, sus ojos cerrados. Su enfado había mutado en una curiosidad sin límites por saber qué estaba haciendo allí, a quién quería rendir homenaje yendo en un momento como aquél al templo de Mibu. Si algo sabía a ciencia cierta de Saito es que nunca hacía algo sin un por qué. Tokio le había contado que incluso le trajo de Shingetsu por una razón, pero él se negó a creérsela. 

Una ráfaga de aire helado que trajo gran cantidad de nieve hasta él le hizo buscar refugio bajo el techo de la entrada. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, apretando del frío la katana en sus manos. Miró a su padrastro, esperando que no fuera a estar allí mucho tiempo, y le vio aferrar las manos desnudas con fuerza a su pantalón azul, temblando ligeramente. Tendría frío? Eiji no lo sabía, aunque le sorprendería que así fuera. Saito nunca había demostrado tener ningún tipo de sensibilidad ante nada.... 

_Se fue... a pesar de todos doctores con los que he hablado, a pesar de todos los que he mandado a casa. Era su destino, ne? **Vuestro** destino... Me preguntó si la amé, sabes? ... Por mucho que me prometí dejar de amarla... por mucho que intenté negarme..._

_"..._No pude, no puedo... evitarlo...... . . ."   
  


La primera vez que la enfermedad de Tokio la hizo recaer después de haberse casado al terminar la guerra, fruto de la angustia y de una depresión por la que se sentía la mujer más inútil que había pisado la faz del Japón fue la noche en que el antes capitán del Shinsen se prometió cambiar. Hajime había estado pensando durante toda su jornada como instructor de kendo en cómo hacer que Tokio se sintiera útil en su ceguera, ya que no podía cocinar, ni limpiar, ni trabajar en nada y a la caída de la noche volvió a casa con un paquete grande y húmedo en sus manos. 

Cuando Moe, aún demasiado joven para contraer matrimonio, le vio llegar le preguntó muchísimo sobre ello, pero el hombre sólo sonrió y dijo que era una sorpresa para su hermana y que mañana lo vería. La chiquita, que conocía los sentimientos de su ahora cuñado hacia su hermana, accedió sin problemas a dejarles solos en el salón y se marchó a dormir, con la secreta esperanza de que algún día Tokio pudiera llegar a amarle... 

El día en que su hermana y Soushi se prometieron ella le tomó cariño al enjuto soldado. Recordaba que él dijo que no podía estar porque tenía algo pendiente, y también recordaba haberle visto sentado en las ramas de un grueso árbol, viendo pasar el tiempo con su katana como única compañía mientras Tokio y Soushi se casaban. Su corazón de niña se llenó entonces de simpatía, pues aunque pequeña, sabía que aquél hombre allá encaramado quería a su hermana. Entonces tenía que marcharse, pero un rato después regresó para ver si estaba. Le había llevado algo de cenar....   


Tokio, sentada sobre sus talones en mitad de la habitación apenas sí podía esperar a que Saito se lo diera 

"Saito, por favor, dime qué es...!" Exclamó ella medio riendo de la emoción. El kendoka se sentó junto a ella y puso enfrente el paquete, grande, pesado y húmedo. 

"Está bien, Tokio... Esto es lo que se me ha ocurrido" Desenvolvió lo que había traído y la tomó las manos finas para ponerlas encima 

"Está... frío! Y Mojado! --exclamó intentando apartar las manos, pero Hajime no la dejó-- Qué es???" 

"Es arcilla, barro del que usa el alfarero para hacer sus jarrones" Le contestó simplemente sin dejarla ir 

"Pero Saito yo..." Comenzó a decirle Tokio, palpable la desilusión en su voz y en su rostro 

"Shh. El que no veas no te impide modelar. Sabes como es una flor, las has tocado miles de veces. Y sabes como es un perro, un caballo, una planta..." Le explicó pacientemente tomando un buen trozo del barro y poniéndoselo entre las manos. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, mas se concentró en una flor e intentó representarla tal y como la recordaban sus dedos. Cuando consiguió que tuviera la forma deseada, que era medianamente la de una flor, Tokio se lanzó sobre su marido y le abrazó con fuerza 

"Gracias Saito... gracias!! --le dijo al oído totalmente feliz, riendo y llorando de alegría a la vez. De pronto le soltó y colocó su rostro frente al de él-- Puedo... me dejas que te llame Hajime?" El hombre sonrió y al decirla *claro* ella volvió a abrazarle 

Hajime cerró los ojos por unos instantes intentando grabar aquél momento en su mente antes de apartarla de sí con algo de brusquedad 

"Sa--Hajime, qué ocurre?" 

"He... oído un ruido fuera. Voy a ver qué es" 

"Pero..." 

"No te preocupes y acuéstate. Hace frío para que estés aquí, todavía estás convaleciente" Suspiró levantándose y tapando la arcilla con el saco en que la había traído para que no perdiera humedad durante la noche. Sabía que estaba mal dejarla allí sola pero... 

....pero.... 

El joven kendoka anduvo por los pasillos de su modesta casa a las afueras de Kyoto hasta llegar a la entrada. Fuera, la noche de invierno era fría y estaba despejada. Estaba helando y las estrellas brillaban mucho en la oscuridad sin luna cuando se apoyó en la fachada del edificio y suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo y soltándose la larga coleta negra que aún no había cortado. 

_Por qué no puede ser mía... _Pensó amargado apartando la vista del cielo y fijándola en un poste de madera frente a él _Por qué todo siempre me va tan mal... Demonios! _Descargó fuertemente su puño izquierdo delante de él, golpeando con la mano desnuda la dura madera que sustentaba el porche de la casa. Tras el rencor y la ira, la frustración y el dolor de saber que ella amaba a Soushi le hicieron caer sobre sus rodillas. Apoyó la cabeza en el poste y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes _Nunca seré otra cosa que su protector... Mi deber es cuidarla hasta de mí mismo... No dejaré que lo de esta noche vuelva a pasar. A partir de mañana ella no será nada para mí, pero esta noche... esta noche..._

Metió la mano en su kimono y sacó un papel escrito. Desde que lo viera llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza; si se apuntaba a la policía y dejaba su trabajo en la escuela de kendo no sólo la vería menos para así olvidarla, sino que ganaría más dinero. Quizás en algún lugar exsistiera una cura para la enfermedad del corazón que la mujer padecía... Moe estaría con ella mientras él se ganaba la vida haciendo cumplir el Aku Soku Zan para preservar la felicidad de la gente del mal. Volvería a ser un Shinsengumi aunque vestido de otro uniforme, y dejaría de lado la vida tranquila que desde pequeño le había faltado y que siempre había querido tener. Hajime apretó la hoja en su mano, arrugándola. La decisión estaba tomada...   
  


El chico le vio bajar la cabeza y pasarse una mano por el rostro, atrapando su flequillo oscuro y mojado entre sus dedos entumecidos por el frío. Tragó aire, con los ojos muy abiertos, y dejó caer la katana al suelo cuando el policía siguió murmurando para sí, ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba 

"A pesar de saber que era imposible... nunca dejé de amarla... Perco cumplí mi promesa, Okita... cuidé a tu mujer... como si fuera mía...." 

Eiji parpadeó, en shock. Tokio... había estado casada con otro hombre antes que con Hajime?? Miró al hombre a su lado, que arrodillado le llegaba por los hombros, estremecerse. Estaba empapado, herido, y hacía un tiempo de mil demonios, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que temblara por el frío.... 

"Saito... --le llamó en voz baja adelantándose con paso vacilante, sin perderle de vista-- Tokio te quería... Eras su razón para luchar contra su enfermedad...." Cuando el chico vio los ojos marrones de su padrastro mirarle entre sus dedos tragó aire, pensando al instante que se había entrometido donde no debía, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Saito no lo sabía. No sabía, nunca se había dado cuenta de que la mujer con la que convivía hacía años que le amaba a él y no al esposo que perdió a causa de la tuberculosis 

_Con el tiempo aprendí a amarte....._

_....aprendí a amarte...._

El cuerpo del policía se arqueó como si le hubiesen cargado sobre los hombros el peso del mundo y sus manos arañaron ligeramente la roca desnuda del suelo del templo. Había pasado el tiempo tan ocupado en enterrar sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de impasividad y en enfrascarse en su trabajo, viajando por todo el Japón intentando encontrar una cura para su enfermedad que nunca llegó a fijarse en los sentimientos de Tokio... Por ella había renunciado a una muerte honrosa en el campo de batalla, por ella se había sumergido en los infiernos más profundos, enseñando al mundo por sus ojos las llamaradas más terribles. 

Por ella se había convertido en el hombre que era ahora, el amargado, mórbido, siniestro y sanguinario Inspector en Kyoto y policía secreto a las órdenes del Gobierno Meiji, el policía más temido de medio Japón por su falta de escrúpulos y piedad, un demonio de ojos ambarinos que no conocía otra cosa que la ironía, el sarcasmo y la sangre de sus enemigos... 

Tokio le había amado, y él había estado más ciega que ella. Cuántas cosas podía haberse ahorrado, cuán felices hubieran podido ser juntos... 

_Llegaste a quererme alguna vez.....?_   


"En todo este tiempo... no he dejado de hacerlo...." Susurró mordiéndose el labio al final 

Eiji, a pesar de no conocer la historia, a pesar de no saber más que unas pocas cosas sobre la vida del policía que tenía a sus pies entendió que se había equivocado al judgarle. Siempre se preguntaría qué había realmente tras la máscara de su padrastro llenando esos ojos marrones, quién era esa persona que había podído entrever durante unos momentos y que le acogió en su casa, no sólo por hacerle compañía a su esposa sino por darle la segunda oportunidad de vivir que él no tuvo. Quizás algún día reuniera el valor suficiente para preguntárselo al asesino que seguramente seguiria siendo, pero hoy, en la oscuridad de la noche, en la fría nevada invernal de Kyoto, intentaría ayudar al hombre al que amaba Tokio..... 

_Anata o aishisugite iru....azuma waya..._   
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
_Te quiero demasiado... mi esposa...._

26-12-01 

N.del A: Escribí esta historia después de quedarme mirando un día el tomo 8 del manga, cuando Saito dice que está casado y se lleva a Eiji con él. Lo vi tan... serio diciendolo que se me ocurrió que su boda no fue por amor. Al principio estuvo pensada para ser algo diferente pero después me di cuenta de que no podía ser así ^^U De modo que al final la historia es esta.   
Síii vale. Lo reconozco. Me encanta escribir dramas. ^^U Si has leído más historias mías, de Rkenshin o Dball, verás que es cierto XDDDD Qué vamos a hacerle jaja. No es que sea pesimista, o amargada, simplemente... Soy mala. Eso es. ^__- 

Mail Nyaar 


End file.
